Not who you think you are
by Hearteyepumpkin
Summary: Voldermort and bellatrix give birth to two baby's but they are separated right after birth,eleven years they both are in hogwarts but they didn't now what would happen to them when they came there WARNING RATED M FOR:blood ,language,rape,self harm end a lot of other stuff o and everyone is darkly OOC
1. Chapter 1

In the Malfoy Manor there were two baby's born their names were Bella and Harrison Riddle they were the children of Bellatrix and Voldermort (Tom Riddle).

not just a few minutes after they were born dumbledore and the order came into the house.

voldemort had to escape en bellatrix was defenseless dumbledore took away the two children bellatrix was devastated because her two children were taken away.

Dumbledore gave Bella to Mcgonagall because she knew a couple of muggels Who always wanted a little baby girl.

Dumbledore took Harrison to the potter's their baby just died a few weeks ago.

Dumbledore oblivatet everyone's memories so that they al would think Harrison was harry potter.

At malfoy Manor voldemort took bellatrix back to Riddle manor and he promised that he would get revenge on dumbledore and he would get his children back.

Eight years later bella whose name was now hermione granger was sent to an orphanage because her magic was frightening her foster parents.

Harrison whose name was now harry potter he already was at the orphanage because his parents were killed by voldemort and his uncle and aunt didn't want him that's where they first met.

Everyone was afraid of them because bad things happend around them sometimes windows would break sometimes the door would open by it's self sometimes things would move that were unexplained.

Three years later Mcgonagall was writing the letters for the new students at hogwarts but she was ill so she asked severus to write them.

When severus was writing them he saw two names he would never have expected.

One of those names were Bella Narcissa Riddle, the other name was Harrison Tom Riddle.

First he changed the names and he immediately whent to voldermort.

When he arrives at Riddle Manor he saw bellatrix heartbroken because today her children what turn eleven and she couldn't be there, voldemort was also out of the world and he was starteld when snape touched his shoulder.

Snape bowed and said "my lord"

"what do you need snape...?"

He spoke to voldemort about his appearance and about the letters when bellatrix heard that she broke out in sobs.

At the orphanage harry and hermione woke up and went down stairs the woman who took care of the orphans told harry and hermione to get the mail out of the mail box, when they opened the door they saw a old woman with green emerald robes on

" do you know where i can find Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

harry and hermione look at eachother in confusion

"we are them"

" do you mind if i come inside and talk to you two?"

They took her to a sitting room and she began to explain .

they coudn't believe what she was telling them at first, than she showd them some magic and they believed her she gave them the letters.

They red the letters and asked Mcgonagall

"were can we find all of this stuff?"

"well at Diagon Alley of course "

after she led them to Diagon Alley and they bought all of their things they went to hogwarts and that is were everything began


	2. Chapter 2

Were skipping to the sixth year but with the event's that happend in the fifth year but there will be flashbacks of the previous years.

_**Normal p.o.v**_

in the train to hogwarts there sat harry and hermione in a empty compartment.

The aren't really excited about going back to hogwarts, because the gryffindors were starting to annoy them.

They were quite losers nobody really likes them not even the people off their own houses ( hermione was in ravenclaw and harry was in slytherin)

30 minutes later they arrived at hogwarts.  
they were sent to the Great Hall to eat,after they were done they went to their common rooms to go to sleep harry and hermione had to say goodbye to eachother at the stairs.

The next morning they didn't have any lessons so met with eachother at the library their favorite place.  
Nobody would bother them or bully them.

"why do you think dumbledore and the other weasly's are acting weird to us since after the fourth year?"

"I don't know hermione i noticed it to"

Then dumbledore came in.

"hello kids i just came to tell to not get into any trouble this year"

Harry and hermione looked angry at the old man of problely 500 because He knows what happened wasn't their fould but the bullys.

"why the angry looks"said dumbledore with a grin on his Face

"oh nothing headmaster we were just thinking about the upcoming test"

"oke then kids see you later,and don't make me come see you in my office this year again"

When they saw dumbledore out the library they said in a unison "stupid old coot"

Harry and hermione were actually a year older but you wouldn't think that.

They seem quite younger because coudn't really grow because they were neglected and abused in the orphanage were they grew up in and needed to go back to every summer.

Afternoon came and they needed to go to the great hall to eat breakfast.

"see you later harry "said hermione with a sad face"

"it's gonna be ok hermione I'll see you later in potions."

They went to their table's and after breakfast they had potions from snape their favorite teacher.

_**Snape p.o.v**_

Snape noticed that something was wrong with harry and hermione.

Hermione and harry flinched when someone touched them.

And we're rather silent and didn't speak much to anybody but them selfs.  
And they looked rather I'll.

He didn't know exactly what,but something looked wrong.

And he was going to find out what.

_**Normal p.o.v**_

Harry and hermione walked to the classroom and sat down on their usual seets, class started and they had to make veritaserum.

They didn't notice snape was staring at them ,but snape was keeping a close eye on them.

The lesson was over,and harry and hermione were just about to take of but then snape said" I need to talk to you two in privet"

They sat down on their seets and waited for the professor to say something.

"well is there something wrong with the both of you you two look rather I'll. "  
Both looked at snape with a shocked look.

Hermione didn't say anything she just looked down because she doesn't like to lie and certainly not to snape who was like an uncle to her.

"no everything is alright with us" said harry while he was staring daggers at him.

" don't lie to me potter!" snape said with a typical snape tone.

"I know there something wrong! "

He takes out his wand and says" finite incantatum!"

The minute he used the spell on them he immediately regretted it There stood harry and hermione covered with bruises and cuts.

Hermione hides behind harry she didn't want snape to see her like this

Snape just stood there with is mouth wide open he couldn't believe how the teens really looked like

Snape closed his mouth and then asked "how in the world did this happen?"

But they didn't answer directly hermione began to cry on harry's shoulder she didn't want anybody to find out what happened to them

Harry broke the silence with a "none of your business!"

"it certainly is!" said snape angry

Harry had tears in his eyes but blinked them away fiercely and hermione was still crying on his shoulder

"well if you want to know we were neglected and pretty much abused are you happy now? "

there were a few minutes of silencd before snape broke it.

"stay here" said snape and he went to his room and few minutes later he came back with potions

" sit down, these potions are for your injuries to help them heal better"

Hermione slowly walked to snape with still tears in her eyes and sat next to him

With his sleeve he tries to wipe away her tears but she flinched at the contact

" don't worry I won't hurt you i just want to help you, both of you"

And then he slowly wiped away her tears

This will sting a little he put the potion on her arm were most of the cuts and bruises were.

Hermione flinched a little but it didn't hurt that mutch.

Harry walked to snape and also sat next to him and his tears finally came out  
"thank you" he whispers to him

After he finished cleaning them up he let them go "be carefull" he said to them

Hermione smiled a small smile and said " thank you and we will, see you tomorrow "  
They went to the great hall because it was already dinner time

On their way to the great hall they came across ginny who had a devious smirk on her face lucky for them they had their ropes on so she couldn't she the cuts and bruises

"he harry I was wondering if I could have a little talk with you?"

"sure,hermione you coming?"

"um... no i have things to do see ya"

Hermione walked to opposite direction to the library

"harry I need to ask you something?"

"ok"

" are you and hermione dating or something?"

" no she is like a sister to me "

"oh that's nice"

"why are you asking me this?"

"because I was wondering if you like to be my boyfriend? " ginny said with a giggle

"I'm really sorry ginny I just don't like you in that way "

Ginny gave him a foul glare and walked away

_**Hermione p.o.v**_

Hermione was sitting at an empty table with a book in her hands

*I wonder what ginny wanted with harry?*

*i hope he's alright *hermione thought to herself

"hey mudblood"

Hermione looked behind her and there she was Pansy (freaking)Parkinson  
"he hermione why are you here all alone,where's your boyfriend,oh I know he doesn't want you anymore because he finally found out that your nothing more than a filty little mudblood"

"sod of parkingson" Hermione said coldly

"he isn't my boyfriend if you wanna know and your a pathetic whore parkingson"

Pansy pulled hermione of her chair while pulling her hair

"you filty little mudblood whore, how dare you to say that bitch!"

"well it's the truth isn't it harry told me all about it,that you slept with almost all of slytherin and the other houses except gryffindor they have at least taste at who they fuck"

Pansy pushed hermione against the bookcase, hermione waited for the impact that never came she felt two strong arms around her waist.

Hermione looked behind her to see who her savior was and it was no one else but draco malfoy

He let go of hermione and looked at pansy

With a fake sweet voice he said  
"pansy what we're you thinking she could get really hurt you know"

"why do you care about that filthy mudblood she is not worth it"

Draco glared daggers at her "shut it parkingson hold your tongue about things you don't know" and with that draco walked away with hermione

He turned to hermione he looked her straight in the eye

"you should probably go to your dorm "

"Ok, but Draco thanks for saving me again "

Draco nodded and walked away.

When he walked back to his Commonroom he started thinking about how hermione chainged in the way how she does things.

Then draco thought back about the conversation he heard between his father and Voldermort years ago

**FLASHBACK**

Draco(draco is here 10 years old)was walking around the manor nobody was around because everyone was mourning for his long lost nephew and niece,because today was the day they disappeared  
Then he heard voices in the living room  
He walked to the living room and peaked in the room and listened to the coversation His father and uncle Tom (only draco could call him like that and of course his family)were having  
"we discovered the location of your children, I don't think you will like it though "  
"where are they?"said voldermort in a serious tone  
"They are in a muggle orphanage"  
Voldermort went pail because he knew how it was to live in a orphanage"  
"What are their names there?"  
"well we only know one name for sure, and that's harry potter"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When draco was in his first year he met harry potter and that's were he also met hermione  
First he didn't know for sure that she was his niece but know he was sure  
He told voldemort everything and they soon found out that hermione was also in the same orphanage as harry and later they found out that she was indeed bella

_**With hermione**_

Hermione was brushing her hair,than she noticed something weird about it some of her locks began to darken

_**With harry**_

Harry looked in the mirror and almost fainted


End file.
